


(i've yet to make a title for this oops)

by blisstryyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, my weird idea for a story, travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisstryyst/pseuds/blisstryyst
Summary: This isn't supposed to look nice because this is an outline for tumblr so deal with it babyyy.





	(i've yet to make a title for this oops)

Bokuto laid there, watching Akaashi with unspoken confusion as he saw the younger male very slowly crawl next to him in bed. There was something unusual in Akaashi’s eyes that unsettled Bokuto to great extents, but still, he said nothing. He merely watched, waiting for the other male to say something that could maybe help explain just why he looked so incredibly shaken. Akaashi’s eyes were lost and confused. He looked stressed, as if he couldn’t make up his mind over something, something big. “I need to tell you something,” was all he said once he finally reached his place next to Bokuto. He seemed not to be able to face Bokuto, as his body was turned just enough to not have his face be properly seen. “What is it?” was all Bokuto asked and shifted to where he was now fully sitting up straight, concern evident in his tone. His back still facing Bokuto, Akaashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to find some words, any words. Any other day, the hand he felt come in contact with his back that started kneading the pressure that laid there would have soothed him to great extent, as it always had. But today was very different, because in fact, the touch alone seemed to make Akaashi feel even more weary of what he was having to tell his boyfriend. After a good long moment of pause, Akaashi finally grasped some way to try and explain what exactly, but not specifically, was wrong. “There’s something I have to do. I’m going to have to take care of something soon, very soon,” he began, and though his body had shifted to where they were now facing each other, Akaashi still seemed to unable to manage holding eye contact with the other man. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something in reply to this very vague yet foreboding statement, but Akaashi was quicker as he continued on in his warning of what was to come, “There’s something I have to do. And I know you have questions. How could you not? And I’m sorry, but I can’t answer them. Not right now, at least. You will find out what I mean, soon. And then you’ll find out why. But for now, I just need you to trust me.”  
Bokuto silenced himself as his lover spoke, and simply stared at Akaashi. He felt anxious from all of it, not knowing what to say or what to do whatsoever. But above all of these things, he was concerned. Not for him, but for Akaashi. “Okay,” he said, his voice coming much more croakier than he had hoped. They continued to not meet eyes, and Bokuto felt a small twinge of irritation grow inside of him. So he reached out to grab Akaashi’s chin, and slowly tilted his head upwards, that way they could finally look at each other properly. “Are you gonna be alright? That’s all I’m gonna ask right now,” Bokuto’s tone barely came above a whisper. To which Akaashi nodded, and this did help relieve some of the worry Bokuto was currently feeling, thankfully, “Yeah, I’m fine. And I’ll be fine from here on. But, can you promise me something?”  
“Yes.”  
“When the time comes where I do what I have to do, and trust me, you’ll know when it happens. Can you just…promise me you won’t be angry with me?” These words came as such a shock to Bokuto, his eyes widened while he managed to sit even straight than he had before, his mind wandering to several different questions, questions that he knew he wouldn’t find the answer to. What about all of this was going to be so bad? Why does he seem so stressed over all of it? He didn’t have any answers for himself and his questions. And apparently, he wasn’t going to get any from his lover. And so, he snapped himself out of these thoughts to focus on Akaashi’s face. His eyes seemed even slightly more weary than before, almost desperate. Trying to find any way to calm him, Bokuto simply answered with a, “Yes, I promise. I don’t know what it is that you’re talking about, and because of that I don’t know what I can do to help. But I’ll be here with you, I’ll follow you every step of the way.”  
Hearing this, Akaashi smiled. It was a strange smile, it was completely different from his usual lazy, amused smiles. This one seemed knowing, and it almost seemed a little bit tired. Not tired from past doings, but tired from future actions. Out of the blue, Akaashi leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss was slow, and tender, and full of such emotion that could never be express through any existing words. It was careful, yet also sweet. Akaashi ignored his boyfriend’s surprised gaze from the surprisingly loving affection, as he then pulled away. They met eyes once more, gaze so intense it could have either lit a fire, or drowned the both of them. Akaashi finally spoke once more, with his voice hauntingly quiet,“I know you will.”  
—————————————————————————  
It was half a month later as Bokuto now stared at himself in the mirror. Never once in his life had he looked so badly in shape as he did in this moment. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he had started to grow a lengthy stubble from lack of caring. He’d lost almost five pounds from simply forgetting to feed himself. How could he remember? How could he remember to eat when a thing like that seemed so unimportant and trivial in comparison to what filled his mind day and night. ‘So this is what he meant back then,’ the male thought as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, and he couldn’t tell whether they were red from exhaustion or crying anymore. It was a simple sentence of thought, but it was a sentence of thought that entered his head endlessly, and he was tired of it. He wanted to free himself of these phrase till it plagued his mind no more. He knew what had happened, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make sense of it. Akaashi left, dead in the night. If it weren’t for the photos, and a few objects left behind here and there, one would think that he never even lived here. Because he left, not making a single noise while doing so. Why? Well, no one knew. And from Bokuto’s knowledge, the younger male was not only not in contact with him, but with all of the friends they shared. It was as if he simply never existed in the first place.  
Confusion haunted his mind, and he couldn’t rid himself of it. Would he ever come back? And if he did, would things be the same? Why had he left in the first place? What was he doing? Why couldn’t he know the answers to all of these things? He wanted to be angry with Akaashi, he wished, more than anything else, to be absolutely furious. But he couldn’t find it in himself to feel mad at the man he loved. The majority of what he could feel in that moment was plain old confusion, as well as a little pinch of lack of motivation.  
The day went by as if usually had these past couple of weeks. Bokuto laid on the couch for a good portion of the day, blankly staring at the unplugged tv that hung uninvitingly across the room. At one point, when it had gotten to where he was getting stomach cramps from hunger, he ate a small bowl of cereal. But for the most part, that was all he did. It was all he could do. And yet, there was one thing different about today, one thing he hadn’t yet done those other depressing days. The male sat on the floor of his living room, searching through a book of old photos that the couple had held of themselves. Up until this moment, Bokuto could never bring himself to look at these pictures. He couldn’t bear seeing the face of the man who once, up until just weeks ago, not only lived with him, but slept in the same bed as him. But, something about today was different. Bokuto felt a strange pull from himself towards the book of photos. Something told him today, of all days, there was something he needed to see. And so, as he now searched through the several pictures he had, memories of times he held with Akaashi, Bokuto wondered just what he was here looking for. He gazed at many pictures, but none of them seemed to be what he had in mind, none of them seemed to satisfy his search. But shortly after he started, he stopped his flipping through pages when he came across something odd, it was something that the man knew for sure did not belong in the photo album. It was a note.  
Bokuto snatched the piece of paper, which he then also found was paper clipped to another photo, or more so a postcard. He decided to look at the postcard first, and it turned out to be a map. It was a small map of the entire world. But what was unusual about it was the markings it held. On the map laid several lines, drawn a little messy, as if in a hurry. The lines connected with several different dots on several different countries. The first country pinpointed was Japan, his home country. But then as the lines of the postcard carried on, different dots placed themselves on different countries. In certain places there was somewhat of a zigzag pattern to these dots, but Bokuto could recognize a general route to them, they were all headed west.  
He decided to let go of the map for now, as he then turned his attention to the piece of paper he held. The paper itself was folded and it looked very wrinkled, though it still looked somewhat new. Bokuto unfolded the piece of paper, and the words he read caused his heart to race faster than it ever had, the beat of it heavy as drums, pounding inside of him from the top of his scalp to the ends of his toes.

“Koutarou,  
I’m sure you’re upset with me. Confused, mostly, but upset. And I’m so sorry. I warned you, didn’t I? Though, my warning of course was very vague, because in that moment I couldn’t say much about anything that I was doing. And I still can’t answer those questions you have. I’m sorry, Kou, but I can’t answer them just yet. You’ll have to wait only a little longer to get the answers you want. But know this, I love you, and this isn’t me leaving you. This is me…simply on a journey. One that you’ll be able to come on as well, if that’s what you want. And I know you will. And because of that, I’ve decided to leave you with a few hints. Come search for me. And when you find me, I’ll be waiting for you, my love.  
Where the mountains reach so high they break past the sky. With numbers so incredibly large in one area, yet so completely barren of human life in the next. Where the thick, powerful trees meet at an end with skies of smog and streets filled with sky scrapers, yet they both lay heavy in equal color and magnitude. That is where I’ll be when you find this note. That is the first step to this journey. I hope to see you soon.”

Bokuto couldn’t control himself but to roll his eyes at the letter. Akaashi was always one for riddles, for some reason, especially in times of needed haste. He stared back and forth from the letter, and then to the postcard as he tried to make some form of connection. But when his eyes landed on the second circle of the map, it all clicked. The riddle, though by itself not all that too helpful, made sense to him as he stared at the country that was second to Japan in the line of countries. ‘So that’s where he is right now.’ His heart continued to beat wildly as his eyes shot back and forth between both slips of paper as he tried to process all that was happening.  
Akaashi was in India.  
For a brief moment, Bokuto mentally checked out from the real world. He couldn’t think properly. Akaashi not only left without a saying a goodbye to him, but he left Bokuto…clues? None of it made any sense, it was all completely crazy. And Akaashi seemed to so blindly trust in Bokuto to just as blindly follow him without hesitation. This was crazy, none of it made sense. It was absolutely ridiculous.  
Despite himself and all his skeptical thoughts, Bokuto couldn’t hide the wide smile forcing itself on his lips as he continued to stare at the note, perplexed and yet somewhat relieved. ‘He’s safe.’  
He couldn’t think on the current matter at hand for much longer, however, as a very loud and sudden ‘BANG’ emanated from the hallway of his house, meaning that something very large fell over. The sound caused Bokuto to jump from his spot, as well as briefly dropping all the objects in his hands. Very quickly, the male stood up and ran into the hallway to see just what it was that had fallen over. And what he saw that fell from the hallway closet sent chills of both fear and excitement shooting up through his entire being. The object that his eyes landed on, for a brief moment, bewildered the young man. ‘This has to be a sign.’  
What fell from the closet and landed with such a thunderous noise was none other than a travel backpack.  
His eyes were wide as he stared at the object, two different sides of his mind arguing violently within.  
‘It’s a sign.’  
‘No it isn’t. There’s so many things wrong here. You’re not gonna find him.’  
‘It’s worth a shot.’  
‘You have a job.’  
‘It’s an internship. And if that doesn’t work, I have connections. I’ll be fine.’  
‘You’re out of your mind.’  
‘No, I miss him.’  
‘You’re not gonna find him, this isn’t gonna work.’  
‘But there’s a chance I could. I can’t risk that.’  
With a conclusion of thought, Bokuto quickly moved into action. He shoved all of the clothes he thought would be needed for the trip, he brushed his teeth, he shaved, he ate something actually healthy, and lastly, he grabbed all the cash that he held in the house, which came out to be seven hundred dollars. He assumed this would be enough. In most cases he would be completely wrong about that being enough, but Bokuto was not heading on this journey for luxury, it was more out of necessity than anything else. With his hands slightly fumbling from his level of urgency, he opened his laptop and he immediately searched for the soonest possible plane ticket. And Bokuto swore he was striking absolute luck that day, because there was just one ticket left for that very day, just three hours until departure. After seeing this, Bokuto knew that this is what he was meant to do, all of the things today that led up to this, they were all signs. They were all signs to this. He had to go on this trip, this journey. And so, he booked the ticket, and with adding the time together he notioned that if he left that very moment he just might make it in time. So, he ran to grab his bags, and headed out the door, practically running into the streets as he searched for an available cab. ‘Thank God,’ it only took him just a handful of minutes to find an available car, he hopped in and swiftly pulled out his phone, searching through his contacts.

From: You, To: Kuroo  
Hey bro. So I’ll tell you about it later but right now I gotta go somewhere. I don’t know when I’ll be back so can you take care of the house for me? Keys are under the mat, you know that. Just make sure I don’t get robbed. Thanks!

After sending his text, he shut his phone completely off, in case his friend would try to convince against this sudden, and somewhat unthought out, decision. He looked through the window and stared at the passing cars, a giddy and excited smile playing at his mouth as his mind raced. ‘I’m going to see him again. I’m gonna find him.’  
This was crazy. None of it made any sense at all. Bokuto Koutarou had no idea what he was doing. The only thing he knew, in that moment, was that no matter what happened from here on out, he was going to find Akaashi Keiji.


End file.
